


【Destiel】Young and beautiful

by Castiel1109



Category: Supernatural
Genre: DCD无差, M/M, 第一人称
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-06-13
Updated: 2019-06-13
Packaged: 2020-05-02 09:50:01
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,185
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19196446
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Castiel1109/pseuds/Castiel1109
Summary: “When he comes, tell me that you'll let him in, Father. Tell me if you can.”





	【Destiel】Young and beautiful

**Author's Note:**

> #曲梗 Young and beautiful  
> #又是玩语c的写戏存档  
> #依然很想扩写成长篇

“Chupacabra，那应当是一只chupacabra.”*

 

当我降临地堡时Dean正在拨打电话。他眉头紧锁，眼底氤氲着隐隐怒气似乎随时准备将电话彼端那人痛骂至狗血淋头，而正愈发出的训斥在森绿眼眸射出视线落在我垂向地面风衣飘带的瞬间戛然而止，转变为惯例警告与扔下听筒的沉重声响。

“他们认为那是成群行动的吸血鬼。”而不是相比之下更显恶心的卓柏卡布拉。  
简单的陈述句，多年相处我已十分了然令Dean感到恼火的原因，而非最初的困惑与懵懂。

“…是的！没错儿，一群脑子进水只想着获取更大成就的小王八蛋，真是狗娘养的，在被一群该死的长满疥疮的四脚蠢货咬成破破烂烂的擦屁股纸前还摩拳擦掌想要端掉活跃在他们假想中开乱交派对吸血鬼的老巢。“ 猎人兄弟中稍年长的这位气得咬牙切齿，事实上在他少有外出查案改为接打电话为新一批猎魔人答疑解惑后经常如此。我常在思考究竟是年轻人的浮躁还是后勤工作的桎梏令他倍感焦虑，但通常没有令我信服的结果。

时间总会在人类身上留下痕迹，它纵横交错在脸庞与眼角，流淌于血液与骨髓中，愈发沉重，直到把灵魂拖拽出肉体那一刻静止。猎人的眼睛再也没有曾经那般清澈，如同经历整个昼夜的森林，从清晨弥漫起薄雾再到黄昏林叶间透过不甚清晰的光。

Dean Winchester已经不再年轻。

“Come on, Cass.别这么摸我的脸，娘们儿唧唧的…我敢说Sammy看见都会发出大笑。”Dean半真半假抱怨着顺势打开我手掌，像他无数次做过那样，哪怕我只是想治疗隐藏在他身体中的高血脂与因怒火瞬间拔高的血压。耸肩放弃解释正欲提起话头说明来意又被新发现吸引注意，那常年执刀握枪布满老茧的手出现一点颜色浅淡的斑。我低头注视自己掌心，光洁柔软，一如既往。

那天后Dean总向Sam絮絮叨叨着“Cass一定是看了什么见鬼的人类文学，你看他那呆不啦叽本就忧郁的眼神现在悲伤得都要拧出水来”，他的兄弟耳力渐颓，以至于为兄者不得不提高嗓门大声嚷嚷，令一场普通的交谈仿佛成为单方面的争吵。

 

人类的衰老是一场义无反顾的单程旅行，我早已千疮百孔的天使荣光无力阻挡这两个倔强的旅人。治愈好高血压，胆固醇或许又出现问题。抑制住白内障，肾脏又可能发生新的病变。时间流淌的速度总不会减慢，Dean四十岁那年密歇根州下了场大雪，雪花落在男人暗金的发顶似乎一晃眼便给染成现今的灰白。而这残忍的河流有时则放慢脚步，花朵如何凋零，鸟羽光泽如何黯淡消沉，挚爱的人又是如何愈发垂垂老矣，它都要你看个清楚。漫长的折磨。

唯一能够胜过肉体痛苦的是心灵上的煎熬。很难说“放温家双煞再度出山壮烈牺牲于与邪恶造物的恶战中”与“猎人兄弟于地堡安然老死为波澜起伏一生划下平静圆满句号”哪个更令人感到遗憾，而人们通常会忽略掉第一个选项因为众所周知的来自天使的庇佑——我的庇佑。直到几年后，又或是多少个月后，推着因为偷喝威士忌不慎跌下过陡台阶而不得不被限制在轮椅上的Dean,我才忧伤地发觉后者或许真的是那个正确答案。

 

我推他去湖边，像极了多年前男人梦境中垂钓的那个湖畔。微暖轻风拂过发梢拂过睫毛，拂过人类不可视的绒羽，裹挟着肉桂的香气。超市冷冻区的苹果派促销打折Sam囤积了许多，其中一个在烤箱静置二十分钟后被带出来，漂浮在风中的分子是属于它的。

Dean的声音在风声里断断续续听不太真切。

他或许在哼什么歌，已不太成调子。又或许在絮絮叨叨抱怨年轻一代猎人们那些可大可小的缺点。又或许是在回忆，the road so far，那些我们经历过的，在这区区几十载发生却比我千万年生命加起来还要精彩的事情。

老迈的猎人的确是在抱怨，对象却是掉了一膝盖面皮渣滓的苹果派，未免令人感到些许啼笑皆非。  
“……促销的玩意儿，我就知道真正美味的派不是这个味道...真该让Sammy自己尝尝，泡水的麦片都比它有点滋味…”  
我没有吭声。苹果派的味道如故。老年人的味蕾。

在Dean这把年轻时便饱受折腾的骨头慢腾腾痊愈之前，推着轮椅去无名湖边吹风成了每日必备的消遣。Dean开始喜欢上属于老人特权的絮絮叨叨，他说起Kevin,说起Charlie,偶尔还会提一提Meg与Crowley,用那种因已成往事便也尚且算是云淡风轻的口气。他用带着淡淡骄傲的口吻谈起Sam，把弟弟从豆丁大拉扯成比自己还高出一头的男人似乎是他值得炫耀一生的功勋，尤其是连续五天都在进行这个话题后。而我并不会感到不耐，Dean很满意这点。

于是他讲得更带劲了。尽管遗忘的细节也愈发繁多。

壮年时肆意挥霍身体的资本，到了老年总要被讨更多债。Winchester兄弟的身体在新的冬季衰老得很快，Sam不得不戴上眼镜才能看清当日报纸大标题下那行略小的注解，他的哥哥甚至都没了精力去擦亮他的宝贝车。醒目的老年斑，迟缓的行动。做些必要清洁成为我的责任，包括点亮圣诞树上的灯串。

 

事态是在万物新生的时节急转直下的。与往日并无不同的夜晚，我听见来自Dean的祈祷。不知是否与那天是星期四有关，这声声祈祷比任何时候都来的更加清晰。而祈祷声却在我降临之时戛然而止，倒映在我眼底的灵魂之光在这具衰老的肉体中熄灭。终是最后一面也难以见上。

同样错过最后一面的还有Sam,上帝的使者暂时担起传递丧报的担子。每个人的眼泪分子组成都不尽相同，却都令我感到苦涩。

 

属于猎人的葬礼总伴随着熊熊大火。火焰将空气扭曲隔着火苗一切都变得虚幻不尽真切，我突然想起最初的见面，距今久远又似乎就发生在昨天。我紧紧抓住他饱受折磨伤痕累累却依然光华璀璨的灵魂逃离地狱的烈火，火舌灼烧羽翼的疼痛与现今痛失所爱的哀痛没有太大分别。

在Dean的灵魂去往天堂后我没有立刻去见他，陪伴Sam成了必需的事。我曾在私底下怀疑过年轻些温彻斯特的身高是否会因岁月的蹉跎而缩减些许，这个怀疑一直持续到来年夏日，在三色堇**绽放最盛时属于Sam Winchester的十字架立在了他兄长的旁边。我独自一人将Impala开回地堡的仓库，她会在此沉睡，在见证过所有之后。

 

推开属于Winchester天堂的门前我想起多年前对失去踪影父神的祈祷。

“When he comes, tell me that you'll let him in, Father. Tell me if you can.”

经年后祈祷终被回应，二十多岁的Dean与Sam在他们飘着肉桂香的天堂里喝着啤酒，披萨盒敞开着油渍浸透了报纸。

 

Still young and beautiful.

**Author's Note:**

> *chupacabra 卓柏卡布拉, 怀疑存在于美洲的吸血动物。  
> **三色堇的花语：请思念我。


End file.
